Patrząc
by emsallthat
Summary: Bardzo specyficzna miniaturka.Trochę kontrowersyjna. Bohaterowie kanoniczni jak na AU, AH.


Disclaimer:_ Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money and intend no copyright or trademark infringement with her work.

* * *

Postacie w miarę kanoniczne, jak na AU, oczywiście AH.  
Miniaturka bardzo specyficzna.

Betowany tekst.

* * *

**Patrząc **

Patrzyli na nas jakbyśmy robili coś złego. A przecież nie robiliśmy.

Patrzyli na nas z politowaniem, litość przedzierała się przez każde wypowiedziane słowo.

Patrzyli na nas z dystansem. Mimo że byli bliscy, dzieliły nas miliony lat świetlnych. Oni nie potrafili zrozumieć.

Patrzyli na nas żartobliwie. Wtedy, gdy myśleli, że żartujemy.

Patrzyli na nas z odrazą. Na ich twarzach wymalowane były tysiące uczuć, a każde przejawiało głównie zniesmaczenie.

Patrzyli na nas i tylko jakby widzieli. Tak naprawdę, na ich oczach zawisły klapki. Oni zdecydowanie nie chcieli widzieć.

Patrzyli na nas z ulgą. Wtedy, gdy wyjechaliśmy.

Patrzyli na nas z niedowierzaniem. Nie oczekiwali naszych osób w swoich drzwiach. Jednak to były święta, więc nas wpuścili.

Patrzyli na nas z ulgą. Gdy odjeżdżaliśmy ponownie.

Patrzyła na mnie, jak na ducha. Widziałam ogromne zdziwienie w jej oczach, ona jeszcze do końca nie uwierzyła. Czy żałowałam, że się dowiedziała? Szczerze, nie wiem.

Patrzyła na mnie z bólem. Potrafiłam zgadnąć, co wtedy przeżywała. Rozdarłam jej serce na dwoje, sprawiłam, że krwawiło. Zburzyłam odwieczną harmonię, wprowadziłam chaos.

Patrzyła na mnie, a jej oczy były puste. W moich, iskierki miłości mieszały się z radością. Nareszcie mogliśmy być razem. A ona?

Patrzyła na mnie tak, jak żona patrzy na kochankę jej męża. Miała bezbarwny głos, wyprany z emocji, przygaszony. Dłonie niedbale wsadzone w spodnie, oczy zaczerwienione. Tak naprawdę nie robiła mi wyrzutów.

Patrzyła na mnie i po chwili odwróciła wzrok. Kazała odejść i iść w swoją stronę. Zejść z oczu i nie wracać. Usłuchałam, tylko wtedy, wyjątkowo.

Patrzył na mnie jak na obcą osobę. Właśnie się dowiedział, że nigdy nie był tym jedynym. Cios w samo serce był mocny, bolesny i nieoczekiwany.

Patrzył na mnie jak na szmatę. W końcu wolałam innego, starszego,  
żonatego. Podjęłam niełatwą decyzję, nad którą myślałam miesiącami, a on i tak mnie znienawidził.

Patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Nie chodziło już o nasze uczucia. Cały czas go kochałam, ale miłość do tego drugiego była silniejsza. A on nie umiał zrozumieć, mimo moich usilnych tłumaczeń i błagań.

Patrzył na mnie z miłością oplecioną nutą cierpienia. Też mnie kochał, byłam cholernie świadoma. I dlatego rana, którą mu zadałam, bolała bardziej. Rozjątrzyłam ją, dolałam oliwy do ognia. Wiedziałam, że w końcu przestanie, że w końcu będzie dobrze.

Patrzył na mnie i po chwili odwrócił wzrok. Kazał odejść i iść w swoją stronę. Zejść z oczu i nie wracać. Usłuchałam, tylko wtedy, wyjątkowo.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie jakby poza nami nie było świata. Tylko my dwoje i nasza miłość. Nasz świat.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie podczas wypowiadania tych słów. On już kiedyś przysięgał, ja robiłam to po raz pierwszy. On złamał przysięgę, a ja byłam przyczyną. Zgrzeszył. Zgrzeszyłam.

Patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Jego niebieskie oczy, jasne włosy, piękne usta. Jego miękkie, opiekuńcze i uzdrawiające dłonie. Mój ideał.

Patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. On widział czekoladę moich tęczówek, ciemne nastroszone włosy i filuterny błysk. Moje ciało lgnęło do niego, łaknęło go.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie, jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem. Dziecko i dorosły. Wychowanka i opiekun. Córka i ojciec. Gdzieś w tle była też ona, opiekunka, matka. Zupełnie nieistotna osoba. Ona pokochała mnie jak swoją, a ja ją zdradziłam.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie, jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem. Nastolatka i dorosły. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Kochanka i kochanek. Gdzieś w tle była też ona, kobieta, żona. Zupełnie ważna, powód wyrzutów sumienia, nieustannej walki z myślami. Ona mnie pokochała, a ja ją zdradziłam.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie, jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem. Trochę nieufnie, trochę niezdarnie, trochę wstydliwie. Dzieliło nas wszystko, łączyło uczucie. Wtedy myślałam, że to było tylko pożądanie, dziś wiem, że jest to coś więcej.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie tak, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania. Już wtedy wiedział o naszej więzi i obawiał się jej. Był statecznym człowiekiem, mężem, ojcem, znakomitym lekarzem o idealnej reputacji. Bał się, właśnie dlatego, że był tym, kim był.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie tak, jak podczas pierwszego spotkania. Ja także byłam świadoma i dlatego uparcie dążyłam do przodu. Byłam nikim, dziewczyną bez przeszłości, bez rodziny, o nietuzinkowym podejściu do wielu spraw. Szłam przed siebie, bo nie chciałam być sobą. Chciałam być inna.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie tak, jak tamtego ranka. I milczeliśmy. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie tak, jak tamtego ranka. Po burzy uczuć, nadeszły gorzkie chwile. Wyrzuty, obawy, a nawet ból. W powietrzu zawisły pytania o sens. Bo przecież nie chodziło tylko o seks. To było coś więcej.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie tak, jak tamtego dnia. Zadecydowaliśmy kontynuować romans. Wbrew wszelkim zasadom moralnym i etycznym. Nie czuliśmy się komfortowo, ukrywając się. Potajemne pocałunki, ukryte pieszczoty, słodkie słówka wypowiadane szeptem. To nie było dobre, ale nie było też złe.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie jakby poza nami nie było świata. Tylko my dwoje i nasza miłość. Nasz świat.

Spojrzeliśmy na swoje obrączki.

A oni spojrzeli na nas jakbyśmy zrobili coś złego. A przecież nie zrobiliśmy.


End file.
